jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Park Drive
The Park Drive '''(also called '''Safari Tour) was the main attraction for Jurassic Park. It exists in both the novel and movie canons, but has different dinosaurs for both. In both canons, the point of the attraction is to safely transport visitors through enclosures while educating them about the dinosaurs in the park. In the film, a rail ran through the center of a road to guide the Ford Explorer Tour Vehicles on their journey through the Park. The tour traveled counter clockwise along the road, the tour vehicles making a right turn once the vehicles went through the main gate and into the Park itself. The basic tour, which was the tour that the inspection team took during the Incident in 1993 passed the majority of paddocks, and all three Dilophosaurus enclosures. There was a secondary loop to the main road, which led to other paddocks such as the Proceratosaurus enclosure, as well as to the Isla Nublar aviary. On the basic tour, the first dinosaur attraction visited would have been the primary Dilophosaurus enclosure. After this point, a fork in the road appeared. The right fork leading to the first of the secondary loops, while the left fork continued the basic tour run. The basic tour continued by passing the herbivore paddock, then on to the Gallimimus enclosure. A second Dilophosaurus enclosure then appeared on the left side of the road, and the Baryonyx enclosure on the right. The tour moved on through a tunnel, with the Tyrannosaurus paddock on the exit. This paddock afforded a longer viewing time for the Park’s star attraction. The road here was larger and offered a rest stop and photo opportunities. After this paddock, was the Triceratops paddock. After the Triceratops paddock, was a third Dilophosaurus enclosure, which had another rest stop, likely similar to the one near the Tyrannosaurus paddock. The tour ended back out the main gate after passing the herbivore paddock once more. Stops/Destinations/Tour Highlights Novel *Garage (where the cars start) *Visitor Center (where the ride starts) *Hypsilophodon/Othniella *﻿Aviary (not a stop) *Dilophosaurus *Les Gigantes (not a stop, was under construction) *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Apatosaurus/Hadrosaurus *Stegosaurus Movie *Garage (Where the cars start) *Visitor Center (Where the Tour starts) *Dilophosaurus Paddock 1 *''Gallimimus Paddock *''Dilophosaurus Paddock 3 / Baryonyx Paddock *Tyrannosaurus rex Paddock *''Triceratops Paddock 1 / Metriacanthosaurus Paddock *''Dilophosaurus Paddock 2 *''Herrerasaurus Paddock / Herbivore Paddock 1 (Brachiosaurus and Parasaurolophus) *''Dilophosaurus Paddock 1 *''Proceratosaurus Paddock *Pteranodon Aviary *Segisaurus Paddock / Triceratops Paddock 2 *Stegosaurus Paddock *''Dilophosaurus Paddock 3 / Baryonyx Paddock *''Tyrannosaurus'' Paddock *''Triceratops'' Paddock 1 *''Dilophosaurus'' Paddock 2 *''Herrerasaurus'' Paddock / Herbivore Paddock 1 *Visitor Center (Tour ends) Paddock out of Tour *''Velociraptor'' Paddock *Herbivore Paddock 2 (Brachiosaurus and Parasaurolophus) Notes *The novel tour appears to be shorter than the films, because the trip down south appears to be about 20 minutes, with another 20 back, for a round trip of about 40 minutes. *For some odd reason, the movie map contains dinos in between the ones seen, yet their existence (nor the group's reaction to them) is not shown. *It is also weird to see the Dilophosaurs as the first stop when in retrospect the Sauropods would be the start in some areas. *Most theme parks and zoos are placed so that the main attraction (in this case the T. Rex) would be the last to be shown, however here it is in the middle of the tour. Employees *﻿Richard Kiley - Tour Guide voice *Two Black Men (in Safari uniform)- Valets *Woman passing out pith helmets- Public Service/Guide *Ed Regis (temporary tour guide) Category:Jurassic Park attractions